


Not Called a Blowpop for no Reason

by JustSomeMusings



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BJ's with lollipops ahead, M/M, PWP, that's really all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from twdkinkmeme: Glenn has a lollipop Daryl really wants a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Called a Blowpop for no Reason

He wants to know whose fucken idea it was to give the kid a lollipop. He’s supposed to go off on a hunt today instead he is staring transfixed as the kid licks, sucks, and all but fucks the lollipop. Nobody else seems to have notice it, which he’s really grateful for because if they did he might have to shoot them and that would not go down well with the hoity toity city folk he has somehow come to share his life with. He has no idea how that happened. What he does know is that if someone does not take that damn lollipop away from the kid then they are never going to get food. Ever. 

Short Round is tonguing the top of the lollipop like there’s a small slit there when he knows that there isn’t. The tongue starts to slowly spiral from the top and make its way down the lollipop before it gets sucked into the kid’s mouth and then drawn back out with an audible pop. Jesus H. Christ. The kid is trying to kill him. The pop is being turned slowly in his hands as he gives little tiny licks to it before it gets sucks right back in. This time it stays in and the bulge in the kid’s cheek lets him know that the lolly is being pushed back and forth over that rough tongue. Shit. 

It’s like the kid is doing it on purpose. Oh. There’s a thought. He knows that these people think he’s just some backwoods moron, but he really is smart. He has the ability to figure things out. Plus he’s got common sense, which most of these people, except for the kid, seem to be lacking. He seriously doesn’t know how any of them have survived. Well knows how Short Round has survived and its cause the kid isn’t an idiot and has some measure of survival instincts. The others not so much because they are-oh shit. One long slow lick up the side has him licking his lips in anticipation of the kid’s next move. 

“Daryl. Weren’t you going hunting?” the old man asks giving him a pointed look. He looks from the kid and back to him before giving him another look. It’s not like he was purposely trying to stare at the kid, but it was just kind of hard to look away. The kid is looking up at him through half closed eyes and rolling the lollipop around on his tongue. How in the hell is he supposed to look away from that? 

“I…uhhhh yea…” his eyes are still stuck on the little Asian who’s made it his mission in life for him to lose brain function as he scrapes his teeth lightly along the side of pop, “…I was gonna…” He has no idea what the fuck he was going to say because the kid had taken that moment to look at him fully for the first time and press the flat of his tongue along the top of the lolly. 

“DARYL,” Dale practically yells in his ear. He tears his eyes away from the Asian as he starts nibbling along the edge of the lollipop. 

“What?” he will never admit to being startled. 

“Hunting? Remember that?” he’s getting that stern look from the old man again, but he’s already gone back to looking at the kid and the thing he wishes wasn’t a lollipop. He hears a loud sigh from behind him, “Take Glenn with you. You two obviously need to work something out.” 

He’s up and out of his seat in less than two seconds. He grabbed his bow, gave the kid a follow me look, which the kid returned with a smirk, and then he wandered off towards of the tree line of their current camp. He could here the kid following him sucking loudly on his lollipop. Dale couldn’t help, but roll his eyes at the both of them. He knew they were trying to hide their whatever it was and knew that the others were kind of oblivious, but seriously blatant staring and giving a lollipop a blowjob was a sure fire way of letting the rest of the camp know that something was going on. Idiots. 

As soon as they are far out of the range of the others he turns around, drops his bow, and walks toward the kid until he’s backed up into a tree. The Asian just continues to slowly lick his way around the pop while staring up at him through his thick black eyelashes. Death. Of. Him. He wraps an arm around the others waist and pulls the hand with the lollipop away from the kid’s mouth with his other hand and then immediately attacks the kids mouth with his own. He licks, bites, sucks at the sticky strawberry flavored lips until the Asian is absolutely melted in his arms. They pull back for air and the lollipop goes right back in the kids mouth. 

“Christ kid. You’re a tease? You know that?” he says and the kid just grins around the sweet treat in his mouth. 

“Mmmm. Not a tease. Teases don’t follow up,” the other man says as he pulls the pop out of his mouth, licks it, and then sinks to his knees. The kid has his pants and boxers down around his ankles in less then thirty seconds. The kid takes him down in one long swallow that has him moaning and leaning one forearm on the tree in front of him to hold himself up. The kid looks up through his eyelashes with his lips stretched out around his cock and he can’t help, but run the pad of his thumb around one of those lips as the kids throat muscle flutter around him when he swallows. Holy shit that’s fucken hot. 

The kid pulls back to bob shallowly for a few seconds before pulling off completely, which has him releasing a grunt of protest. The lollipop is back though, which he really has no clue how the other man managed to save. Not that it really matters when the pink sticky treat is being rolled across the head of his cock and then sucked off by that hot little mouth. The pop gets rolled down the length of his cock before it rests at the end where his boy sucks it up as he swallows him down whole again. He lets out a low drawn out fuck. 

The lollipop has lodged itself next to the side of the head of his cock in the kids mouth as the other man starts tonguing at the slit and running his tongue lightly around the small hole, which has him panting. The pop runs along his length as the kid drags more of him and traces the vein on the underside of his cock, which has him burying a hand in the kid’s hair and holding on tight. That’s when the Asian starts in earnest and starts fucking his own mouth on his cock. The lolly adds some pressure to the side and every time the head of his cock hits it sends sounds a jolt of pleasure down his spine. 

It’s when the kid adds teeth scraping lightly up the side of his cock that he shivers and comes real close to the edge. The kid pulls off right at that moment, but before he can protest the kid take him in hand and with a twist of his wrist he’s coming…right onto the kid’s lips and cheek as he keeps sucking on the lollipop. And damn if that ain’t a pretty sight. The kid swipes his tongue along his lips, which are strangely missing the white lollipop stick, and then uses his pointer finger to clean the come off his cheek. He sucks it into his mouth and then releases it with a pop. 

He maneuvers the kid until he’s on his back on the ground with himself above him and a hand down the kid’s pants jacking him off. It’s quick and fast and dirty and the kid comes yelling his name and clinging to his arms. He plants lazy kisses on the Asian’s neck as he comes down from his high. When he looks back at the kid’s face the kid grins at him and then blows a bubble. 

Well, they don’t call them blow pops for nothing.


End file.
